In Memoriam
by MayeLamker
Summary: Les héros sont aussi ceux qui sont restés derrière.


_Les héros sont aussi ceux qui sont restés derrière. Post Avengers._

Ca n'était pas une belle journée. Il ne faisait pas un temps si affreux que ça, mais le soleil avait définitivement pris sa retraite derrière une épaisse couche de nuages. Le vent avait balayé toute joie dans les esprits du groupe rassemblé devant ce monticule de terre fraîchement retourné et laissé place à une profonde mélancolie. Le ciel était gris et morne, comme le visage de toutes les personnes présentes.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce matin là. Mais après le départ de la plupart des membres de leur petite assemblée, il ne furent que cinq à rester, contemplant la pierre grise tristement.

_En mémoire de_

_**Philip G. Coulson**_

_1968-2012_

La cérémonie à la mémoire de l'agent avait été brève et solennelle mais néanmoins touchante.

Barton, Rogers et Romanoff avaient l'habitude de voir des gens mourir autour d'eux. Mais dans le cas des deux espions, ils ne laissaient rien paraître, ou presque. Banner partit avec eux au bout d'un moment, pour rejoindre la voiture et attendre le soldat et l'ingénieur. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été le seul à ne rien dire lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés entre eux. Même Rogers qui le connaissait à peine avait dit quelques mots, mais Stark rien. Il restait là, les mains dans les poches, l'air impassible, les yeux rivés sur la pierre tombale. Quoique pour cela, Rogers n'en était pas certain car ils étaient cachés par un paire de lunettes aux verres teintés que le playboy n'avait pas daigné enlever de toute la matinée.

Aux bout de quelques minutes cependant, il finit par briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

**-C'était un imbécile…, **dit-il d'une voix lente et rauque.

Rogers le regarda, perplexe. Stark leva la tête vers lui et haussa les épaules, un geste indifférent qui étonna le soldat presque autant qu'il l'exaspéra.

**-Pourquoi vous dites ça?**

**-Parce que c'est la vérité. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, c'est tout. S'il n'avait rien fait, il serait encore en vie et nous on ne serait pas là à se lamenter sur son sort.**

Le soldat serra la mâchoire et dut se contenir pour ne pas lui écraser le visage sous son poing.

**-Vous pensez qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait? Qu'il a foncé tête baissé sans réfléchir? Permettez moi d'en douter. Je le connaissais peut-être depuis moins longtemps que vous mais je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était son genre justement. Ca correspond plutôt au vôtre d'ailleurs.**

Stark lui adressa un rictus des plus horripilants.

**-J'apprécie le compliment. Mais je confirme ce que j'ai dit, il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Regardez où ça l'a mené, **dit-il en désignant la stèle de marbre.

Même si cela le mettait en colère, il fut forcé d'admettre que quelque part Stark avait raison, Coulson n'aurait pas dû aller affronter Loki à lui seul, même si son geste avait été honorable. Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux et ils retournèrent à leur contemplation vide du marbre. Mais aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre mouvement en direction de la voiture, comme s'ils n'étaient pas décidés à partir.

**-Vous pensez vraiment que les lunettes sont nécessaires pour l'occasion? En plus, ça n'est pas comme si il faisait beau aujourd'hui…**

Stark se tourna vers lui toujours en souriant, un sourire sarcastique assurément.

**-Un jour il va vraiment falloir que vous délogiez ce balai, attendez non, ce **_**placard **_**à balais que vous avez dans le derrière. Je vous jure, ça vous décoincerait.**

Outré par les paroles et l'indifférence du milliardaire, le soldat tourna les talons.

**-Vous êtes un con. Un con **_**incapable **_**de faire preuve de respect, Stark, ou même d'une once de sentiments.**

Avec ces mots, il s'éloigna d'un pas vif et sortit de l'enceinte du cimetière. Stark le regarda partir sans bouger. A mesure qu'il s'éloignait, son sourire diminuait et finit par disparaître. Lorsque le blond ne fut plus en vue, il baissa la tête et murmura:

**-Oui… Oui, elles sont nécessaires Captain… **

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la tombe et soupira. Une seule et unique larme dévala sa joue.

**-Ainsi, personne n'arrive à me voir…**

MayeLamker


End file.
